


Itt vagyok neked

by Galesz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1000-2000 words, BAMF Loki, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Sziasztok!Vissza tértem egy kis agymenéssel, már azóta áll a gépemen, mióta láttam az Amerika Kapitány: Polgárháború filmet. Ez csak egy ilyen kis rövid... valami...Mindenesetre remélem, hogy tetszeni fog.Jó olvasgatást!





	Itt vagyok neked

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Vissza tértem egy kis agymenéssel, már azóta áll a gépemen, mióta láttam az Amerika Kapitány: Polgárháború filmet. Ez csak egy ilyen kis rövid... valami...
> 
> Mindenesetre remélem, hogy tetszeni fog.
> 
> Jó olvasgatást!

\- Nem érted a lényeget. Nincsen trón. Nem létezik olyan opció, hogy győztesen kerülj ki. Lehet, hogy megjön a sereged, lehet, hogy nem tudjuk legyőzni, de téged elkapunk. Mert, ha a Földet nem is védhetjük meg, tuti, hogy bosszút állunk – jelentette ki Stark miközben Loki szemébe nézett, majd a szájához emelte a poharat, hogy kortyoljon az aranyszínű alkoholból. 

Loki erősebben szorította a jogart, míg lassan Stark felé sétált. 

\- Hogy lesz a barátainak ideje rám, miközben veled harcolnak? – kérdezte és a kezében finom zúgással felizzott a jogar. Stark mélyen beszívta a levegőt felkészülve a legrosszabbra. A jogar éles csúcsa az ARC reaktornak koccant és a kék füst szertefoszlott, amint meggátolták az útját. Loki értetlenül pislogott, majd megint odaérintette a jogart. Semmi. 

\- Ez eddig bevált – mondta. Stark alig hitt a szerencséjében, persze ez nem akadályozta meg a nagy száját, abban, hogy kibukjon valami okosság. 

\- Hát van, hogy nem megy. Férfiaknál előfordul, úgy ötből egynél… – mosolygott Stark, amíg hirtelen nyakon nem ragadta Loki, hogy aztán ugyanolyan hirtelen a földhöz is vágja. 

Lelassult körülöttük az idő, a kinti város megdermedt képnek látszott a hatalmas ablakok mögött és a csend fojtogatóan borult rájuk. 

\- Mindig mondták, hogy ez ilyen, de sosem hittem el – nyögte Stark, amint sikerült feltápászkodnia a földről. Most, hogy belekerültek a „pillanatba”, már nem lehetett mit tenni. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy ez mit jelentett. – Szóval te vagy a lelki társam? Az én egyetlen partnerem a hátra lévő életemre? – kérdezte a halandó szórakozottan, majd megfordult és a pulthoz sétált, elővett még egy poharat, amibe töltött az aranyszínű italból, majd pár jégkocka beledobása után Loki felé tartotta. 

Loki felsóhajtott és elvette a felé nyújtott poharat, azután pedig belekortyolt. Mióta világ a világ, mindenkinek volt lelki társa, akik egymásra is találtak. Mikor megtudta, hogy ő egy szörnyeteg, azt hitte, hogy neki nem lesz partnere, így nem bánta meg a tervét, hogy elpusztítsa Jöttunnheimet. 

Most azonban kitisztította a fejét és megnyugtatta a másik jelenléte. A vele szemben álló, már nem az ellensége volt, hanem a bizalmasa és az egyetlen személy az univerzumban, aki megértheti. Annyira megszokott dolog volt, hogy valaki megtalálja a másik felét, hogy Loki sokáig azt hitte neki nincs is. 

\- Igen – válaszolta végül a félisten és lehajtotta a kezében lévő alkoholt, majd a poharat eltüntette. 

\- Megérinthetlek? – kérdezte óvatosan a feltaláló és Loki arcára kiült a döbbenet. – Oké, csak próbálok nem kiakadni. Éppen most derült ki, hogy a pszichopata őrült, aki megtámadta a Földet az igazim – vont vállat és Loki valójában becsülte a férfi, látszólagos nyugalmát. Oda lépett hozzá, de nem érintette meg a halandót, csak hagyta, hogy a bosszúálló közel hajoljon hozzá és finoman végigsimítson az arcán. 

A bőrén bizsergető érzés szaladt végig és érezte, ahogy a jötunn alakjáról leolvad az aesir álca, amit egész életében viselt. Tekintete találkozott Starkéval. Azt hitte, hogy megvetést vagy undort fog látni, de helyette a halandó mosolygott. 

\- Tökéletes vagy – mondta. A félisten nem hátrált el, de összeszorult a mellkasa. Mégis, hogyan mondhatja ezt egy jötunn szörnyetegre, aki a bőre alatt rejtőzködik, mint egy kitörni készülő bestia? 

\- Hazudsz – suttogta Loki, meglepődve saját rekedt hangján, kezét a másikéra téve az arcán, majd összefonva azokat. 

\- Nem tudunk hazudni egymásnak – javította ki a feltaláló. – Innentől, hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Lokitól. 

\- Nem mondhatod el senkinek – mondta lassan és látta, ahogy a férfi bólint. – Segítek megállítani a sereget, a csapatod valószínűleg már rájött, hogyan kell bezárni a féreglyukat – vallotta be. 

\- Úgy értettem, hogy velünk mi lesz? – kérdezte Stark félre billentve a fejét. – Mi lesz veled? 

\- Mondd Anthony Edward Stark, képes lennél eldobni mindent, azért, hogy velem jöhess? Képes lennél elárulni a barátaidat és üldözöttként élni? – tette fel a kérdést Loki, úgy, hogy tudta, hogy a halandója mit fog válaszolni.

\- Én… nem – nyögte ki, megszorítva Loki kezét, elkapva a tekintetét a másikéról. A vonzást, amit egymás iránt éreztek nagyon nehéz volt elutasítani, de Loki megnyugodott, látva, hogy társa nem gyenge.

\- Nem baj – válaszolta a félisten. – Nem foglak rákényszeríteni, hogy válassz, de tudd, hogy az enyém vagy, és amikor eljön az idő, hogy mindent hátra hagyj, akkor magammal viszlek.

\- Tudom, hogy van egy lelki társam, de nem lehetek vele – morogta. – Ez az én formám.

\- Ne aggódj – mondta Loki és megemelte az alacsonyabb férfi állát. – Figyelni foglak és ott leszek, amikor kellek, még akkor is, ha nem tudsz róla – a szavait egy csók követte. Nem volt vad, de tele volt az érzéseivel. Pont elég energiát vitt bele, hogy a halandója érezze, hogy az övé és senki másé. Anthony behódolása pedig édesebb volt minden más érzésnél, amit eddig a világ bármely pontján is tapasztalt. Mikor végre levegőhöz jutottak, elégedettséggel látta, hogy milyen érzéseket váltott ki a feltalálóból. Az ajkai nedvesek és csóktól duzzadtak voltak, míg pupillái kitágultak.

Nagyon is szerette volna már most magáévá tenni a férfit, de ha megteszi, akkor többé képtelen tőle elválni és az mindkettejük számára határozottan hátrányos lenne. Nehéz volt indokokat találni, hogy miért is nem jó ötlet már most vele maradni, de az utca, állóképpé dermedt fotóként tekintett rá, ami kijózanította és ellépett a társától.

\- Ez most egy kicsit kellemetlen lesz – mondta és ránézésre, mintha egy adag zöld füsttel találta volna el a másikat és a nyakánál fogva, kihajította az ablakon. Később talán majd bocsánatot kér érte. Talán.

 

*

 

\- Megnyugtat a tudat, hogy mégsem a zuhanásra izgultam fel – vigyorgott, játszott jókedvvel a halandó, próbálva titkolni az érzéseit. A tartó oszlopokon keresztül süvített a jeges levegő, ami marta a férfi arcán a bőrt. Loki előtte állt és nézte az összetört páncélt a testén.

\- Anthony – szólította meg Loki, komolyan nézve a társára, hogy tudassa vele, hogy érzi, amit ő érez.

\- Hogyan felejthettem ezt el? – kérdezte megtörten Anthony.

\- Segített benne egy kis varázslat – mosolygott Loki és előhúzott az egyik dimenzió zsebéből egy aranyszínű almát. Anthony nem tudta, hogy mi az és elveszetten nézett a félistenre. – Készen állsz arra, hogy velem gyere – mondta és a halandója felé nyújtotta az almát, amivel örökre együtt lehetnek.

\- Mi ez? – kérdezte és a szemében alig volt élet. A feltaláló látszólag teljesen összetört. A barátai hátat fordítottak neki, míg őt nevezték ki bűnbaknak. _Undorító._ Loki világokat pusztítana el, csak azért, hogy újra lássa a tüzet a férfi szemében, de nem most. Arra még várniuk kell.

\- Edd meg – utasította, majd egy egyszerű mozdulattal eltűntette róla a páncélt és várt, amíg a társa bele nem harap az örök élet gyümölcsébe. – Anthony Edward Stark halott és helyette egy új Isten születik – mondta hangosan és széttárta a karjait a hatás kedvéért. – A földi, halandó életednek ezzel vége, Kedvesem – mondta és az eltűnt páncél újra előbukkant benne a férfi egy halott klónjával. – Az igazi játszma, csak most kezdődik.

 

*

 

Tony rosszul volt, amit nem az érzelmi trauma és nem is a Stevetől elszenvedett veresége okozott, hanem azaz átkozott alma, amit Bambi belé tukmált azon gyenge állapotában, míg a szíve összetörve feküdt a testében. Az átváltozás nem volt éppen fájdalommentesnek mondható, annak inkább az ellenkezője volt. Minden porcikája égett és úgy érezte a szíve felrobban.

\- Loki – nyöszörögte. Csakis a félistenben bízhatott ezek után. Ő volt az egyetlen, akiben mindig is kellet volna bíznia. A varázsló képe úszott a tekintete előtt, miközben felé nyújtotta összezúzott karját.

\- Itt vagyok – térdelt mellé Loki, csitítóan végig simítva társa haján. – Ne aggódj, nem fog sokáig tartani – mondta, majd a térde és a háta alá nyúlva, úgy emelte fel a hideg földről a feltalálót, mintha egy könnyű gyereket tartana a karjaiban. – Biztonságos helyre viszlek.

Tony kicsit megkönnyebbült, még ha az izmai égtek és ellenkeztek is minden apró mozdulat és érintés ellen.

 

*

 

Másnap reggel Tony kimerülten ébredt. A derekát egy mélykék kar szorította egy testhez, ami ha nem is volt meleg, különösen hidegnek sem mondta volna a férfi. Lassan megfordult Loki karjaiban és egy égő vörös szempárral találta szembe magát. Az igéző tekintet tulajdonosa magához húzta és megcsókolta őt.

\- Minden rendben lesz – mondta Loki komolyan, de Tony nem akart neki hinni.

\- Nem megy – nyögte és a félisten nyakába temette az arcát, ahonnan tompa hangon folytatta. – Hogyan tudnám ezek után folytatni? – kérdezte remegve.

\- Engedd el őket – mondta a jötunn halkan és ráhajtotta a fejét a barna tincsekre. – Hagyd, had tapasztalják meg milyen, amikor nincs bűnbak, akit okolhatnának, hogy mögé bujtassák a hibáikat.

\- Hogyan? Én hagytam őket cserben – jelentette ki Tony szemei könnyekkel telve.

\- Azok, akiket a családodnak hittél tévednek. Hátba szúrtak téged, de bolondok, ha azt hiszik, hogy engedem nekik, hogy meg is forgassák a sebben a tőrt – mondta és a teste hűlni kezdett, ahogy a dühe fellángolt. – Mire visszamegyünk Midgardra, térden állva fognak könyörögni neked – az istenüknek -, hogy segíts nekik.

\- Rhodey nem …

\- Az ezredest meggyógyítottam – mondta Loki, mintha ez valamilyen nyilvánvaló tény lenne, és Tony olyan hirtelen nézett fel rá, hogy majdnem összekoccant a feje a társáéval.

\- Miért? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a férfi. Értette, hogy Loki azért hozta ki, mert Ő a lelki társa, de semmi sem kényszerítette rá, hogy segítsen Rhodeson.

\- Az a halandó… habár nem vette észre, hogy szenvedsz, nem okozott neked csalódást. Vedd ezt ajándéknak – mosolygott a félisten és Tony megcsókolta őt.

Loki magához szorította és vadul támadta a feltaláló száját, míg bebocsátást nem nyert az ajkai közé, ahol a nyelvükkel újabb csatát vívtak. Tony észre sem vette, hogy már majdnem rajta fekszik a másikon, amíg meg nem érezte a félisten keménységét. Mikor a jötunn kezei a derekáról a fenekére csúsztak, hogy megmarkolják az izmait, a férfi felnyögött és a csípőjét ösztönösen előre tolta.

\- Sok évet vártam, hogy az enyém lehess – sóhajtotta Loki, majd könnyedén átfordította őket, hogy Tony legyen alul, combjaival körül ölelve a félisten csípőjét. Ahogy a merevedéseik összeértek mindketten felnyögtek.

Tony próbált összefüggően gondolkodni, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami szörnyűség. Ha Loki volt a másik fele, akkor a Pepperrel eltöltött idő fájdalmat okozott neki. Hirtelen összeszorította a lábait ezzel jelezve Lokinak, hogy álljon meg. A félisten kérdő tekintetére még jobban elkezdett aggódni.

\- Én nem tudtam, hogy… és… - elfordította a tekintetét a másikéról, de nem kellett sok idő, hogy Loki megértse miről is beszél.

\- Hagytam, hogy éld a halandó életedet, úgy ahogy szeretnéd. Innentől kezdve azonban az enyém vagy – szorította csípőjét Tonyéhoz, olyan erősen, hogy az már majdnem fájdalmat okozott a feltalálónak, aki ennek ellenére felnyögött az élvezettől. A félisten ezt jó válasznak vette és vadul csókolni kezdte a férfit, miközben a legtöbb súrlódást keresve dörzsölték egymásnak a merevedéseiket.

Tony megelégelve a közöttük lévő ruhadarabokat megpróbálta lerángatni Lokiról tunikát, ami a testét fedte. Ámulatba ejtő látvány volt, ahogy Loki egy csuklómozdulattal eltüntette róluk a ruhát, de az érzés, ahogy a bőre megérintette Lokiét, sokkolta. Kapkodta a levegőt és a csípőjét a félistenéhez lökődte.

\- Kérlek… - nyögte, úgy hogy valójában nem voltak összetett gondolatai. Loki, ha tudta is, hogy mit akar nem segített rajta. Elkezdett ajkaival lefelé vándorolni, míg kezei finom köröket rajzoltak a bőrén. Mikor a félisten már a köldökénél járt, Tony hajlandó lett volna könyörögni is, ha a nyögéseken kívül mást is át tudta volna préselni magát az ajkain.

Már a köldökénél járt, de nem állt meg, amíg el nem jutott az ágyékáig, amikor hirtelen jeges ajkak vették körbe. Loki nyelve a vártak ellenére forró volt és érdes, ami pont elég súrlódást nyújtott, hogy elég legyenek a lassú simítások vele. Tony szerette volna, ha gyorsítanak, és végre eléri a beteljesülést, de a félistennek más tervei voltak.

Alig helyezkedett el Tony lábai között, az egyik ujjával már körözött a bejárata körül, mire a feltaláló felnyögött és beletúrt Loki fürtjeibe. Tony alig tudta feldolgozni, hogy Loki mit csinál, mert az élvezet, amit nyújtott elöntötte az agyát. Amikor az érintések abba maradtak a feltaláló csalódottan sóhajtott. Loki azonban nem hagyta cserben. Egy egyszerű mozdulattal kitöltötte őt.

\- Loki… - nyögte Tony és a lábaival még közelebb húzta a félistent, aki birtoklóan felmordult.

\- Az enyém vagy – morogta a félisten és minden szavát egy újabb lökéssel nyomatékosította.

\- Igen… ah… a tiéd vagyok – nyögte a feltaláló és hagyta, hogy Loki teljesen magáévá tegye a testét.


End file.
